1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal clips used in instant connection devices for fluid conduits, particularly semi-rigid plastic material tubes. It also relates to instant connection devices having such a clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is described in the French Patent Application No. 2 012 796 in the name of the present applicant. Its clip has a general cylindrical configuration, with a base portion in the form of a ring extended on one side by flexible jaws whose ends define an annular bearing surface offset outwardly and inwardly having a circular edge with a sharp angle. On the other hand, extending inwardly from the inlet thereof the device includes a first bore for receiving a stationary ring, a second bore for lodging a sealing joint and third and fourth bores for positioning an admitted tube, these four bores being stepped and concentric. The internal wall of the stationary ring has an inwardly diverging zone for cooperating with the annular bearing surface of the clip in order to tighten the jaws thereof when the clip is displaced outwardly and loosen them when the clip is displaced inwardly.
At the present time, clips are formed by undercutting, and the flexibility of the jaws is obtained by the choice of the material, generally brass, combined with the presence in the jaws of a portion of smaller thickness.